The last fall of a man
by Megos
Summary: Darcia's existence after the wolves find paradise, does he repent or does he stick to his guns
1. The Fall

The last fall of a man

Chapter 1

Why do we die and why do we live?

Who created us and why?

Who are we?

These words… spoken by my grandfather haunt me now much more than they ever did… I am alone and in my darkness I sleep with my demons

Darkness… I see nothing, I hear nothing, I feel… so cold…why? I was important…wasn't I? The book said… it said I was part of the ceremony… I was even named in it. Yet, here I am stuck in silence.

Days have passed, months have passed maybe years, mine is a prison with no walls yet I cannot escape even my mind does not offer solace, I am alone. The darkness does not scare I made my peace with it long ago it is nothing but silence.

I lose a memory each day, I do not care I still remember her, Harmona I love you.

Harmona I discarded you in the end, im so sorry whever you are I love you please forgive me.

I cannot sleep I am lost in myself, no I am lost in my mistakes, hunting men and killing wolves were my legacy but I remember this… the white wolf and those words he spoke to me…

_" a future, not hope just a future"_

A future heh how right was he, that's all that we want but I was too blind to see it, too blind to see what would come of my abomination.

I am lost… in paradise.

_Megos: Answer and I shall answer back with more yip yip_


	2. Nowhere

Chapter 2 Nowhere

Chapter 2 Nowhere

Paradise? What is it? And what did I intend to find there?

The wolves said I would bring darkness and pain into paradise maybe they were right they are all that I feel now.

No… I would not I would bring light into happiness I would have it purified yes puri…NO! To fall back into what was would be a mistake, this is home yet I feel lost why have I been placed here WHY!

Its useless to scream at myself, nothing will change this is forever. Whoever placed me here intends me rot and to destroy myself… what else I can do, I still taste the flower maidens' poison on my breath…

I wonder if this time I can sleep, No… not this time, the wolf, the white wolf I still see him, he looks at me he doesn't say anything WHY? Why doesn't he attack me or shout or something he just stares at me with his sun like eyes they bore into me creating black holes in my eyes. These dreams are far worse than the nightmares of my previous life, they were filled with death and destruction this is silence.

My mind is filled with countless demons strangely though I prefer my demons to the wolves, at least my demons do not have eyes they attack and attack me but I smile at least this…this…provides some sort of penance. I have learned to hate myself now before it was self-pity and arrogance over my pain but now I hate.

I am naked I believe the darkness sacrifices no light to me; it leaves me with my thoughts as my companions and my hate as my nourishment.

So speaks Darcia the 3rd the fallen noble hahahahahahahaha

Noble what an arrogant title but we loved ourselves more than anything… Harmona… my love… even you I did not place above myself… I wonder are you in paradise.

Tired…so tired yet my sleep terrifies me… no I will sleep this time…

AWAKE! DARCIA OF THE FORGOTEEN WOLVES!

awake


	3. Accuser

Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_Accuser_

Awake

Uhh… a voice… no impossible the only voice is mine but…

Awake

Their it is again a voice that seems to come from the shadows

Awake

The voice rebounds in my head, it consumes my mind and senses, all that is in my head is Awake.

Oh, Darcia the great noble the cursed as you call yourself heh how pathetic are you

Who are you and why are you here?

There you go thinking that the world is yours even in isolation your thoughts turn to your self

Who are you a body less voice from the shadows that is insults me answer me!

Heh are you scared oh Noble Darcia? Has your isolation fed your fears about the darkness?

Please… who are you?

Oh Darcia how far have you fallen? I will not be fooled by your mannerisms as the men you left behind, ohhhh I shall not be tricked Darcia

Who are you! WHO ARE YOU AHHHH!

And as soon as my prison was invaded, the presence is gone. I've drained myself, I need to rest but…I can't my hands shake I feel them for the first time since… this…this voice has… awoken me…

I have almost forgotten my prayer, my prayer for Harmona…

Harmona I love you please don't forget me.

_Megos: Umm ahoy there just here to state that this is the last short chapter you know… so yeah do whatever…yeah_


	4. The Last Words Of The Tempter

Last words of the the Tempter

Last words of the the Tempter

_On the 3__rd__ day of the dying moon the tempter will appear _

_Glory and Lust will be his garments and the truth shall hide itself from his gaze_

_He shall speak the hearts of men and he shall sing the death of wolves_

_The sun shall shine from his eyes but beware it is an agent of chaos_

_So speaks the Tempter_

Awake I stare at the still darkness. My memories have stopped rotting away I feel… what? I don't know… just something. That voice inspired me, it reinvigorated me it gave me… hope.

The darkness seems to have changed subtle metaphysical changes but I feel them. Before I was afraid of darkness, it would whisper horrors into my ear when I would sleep but now we are friends I wear it like a cloak.

I have no idea of time in this space of mine but I eagerly wait for my visitor to come again and talk I just for him to talk it doesn't matter what he says just to hear a voice that isn't mine is enough.

Where is he? Where is she? Where is it?

Wait… there it is again that feeling, I can feel my own darkness retreat back to me like a nervous dog but I can still sense the visitor, I can feel its gaze slowly moving up me uhh… I steal some pleasure from its gaze, euphoria creeps up me at the same pace as the beings gaze, I don't want to climax before it we shall do this together… no I rush ahead uhhhhhh…

The shadows start to jump and giggle at this intrusion and rush at an area in space, they then swirl excitedly but rise dangerously upwards forming a pointed edge that begins to dull and flatten as it gently falls back down as if it was returning from a hallucinatory orgasm. Eventually a head is formed while the body is left looking like it draped in a cloak.

Suddenly two eyes form and open- ahh! A brilliant light so bright the shadows scream I am almost pushed back at the brilliance of the light.

They dull and I see eyes yellow eyes look back at me wait what is that is that amusement I see in those eyes, too late I am already under its spell.

'Pleased to meet you, hope you guess my name'


End file.
